Oportunidades
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Black Star esta conociendo nuevos sentimientos, pero no esta seguro de que sea buena idea revelarlos, tienes miedo, pero el es un Dios y no puedo aminorarse por cosas como esa.


_**Oportunidades**_

Black Star no podía decir que tenía un mejor amigo. El no era capaz de clasificar a sus amigos porque cada uno de ellos era especial para él.

Había llegado muy pequeño a Death City luego de que Nigus y Sid lo adoptaran en japón. Ellos eran una joven pareja que hacia clases en el prestigioso colegio Shibusen. Cuando comenzó a asistir a la guardería conoció a su primera amiga: Maka Albarn, una niña mandona y sabelotodo que era hija de unos compañeros de trabajo de sus padres. Él y Maka se peleaban mucho, pero eran buenos amigos. Siempre sabían arreglar sus diferencias aunque uniera un puñetazo de por medio.

Cuando comenzaron la primaria conocieron a Kid, el hijo del director de Shibusen. Kid siempre se ponía nervioso con Black Star porque este era un torbellino y el pequeño Kid era la pulcritud hecha persona, pero aun así se volvieron buenos amigo, porque Black Star siempre lograba sacar a Kid de sus malos momentos y lograba hacerlo entrar en razón y Kid siempre lograba ponerle los pies en la tierra a su escandaloso amigo.

Cuando comenzaron quinto grado llegaron dos nuevos compañeros: Soul Evans y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Tsubaki era una niña muy dulce, todos querían ser sus amigos y Soul era muy solitario y antipático, no se juntaba con nadie y nadie quería juntarse con él. Por esa misma razón, Maka lo incluyo a la fuerza a su "grupo" y Soul y Black Star se convirtieron en compañeros de travesuras y aventuras, aventuras a las que aveces Kid accedía a ir y como no podía permitir que fueran un número impar, también arrastraba a Maka con ellos. Pero con el paso de las semanas los demás niños dejaron de juntarse con Tsubaki y durante una clase de deportes mixta, Black Star se ofreció para ser su compañero durante todo el semestre... y así fue como Tsubaki se unió al grupo y también como se convirtió en amiga de Black Star, una muy especial, pues siempre lo seguía en todas sus aventuras sin importar que y cuando veía que estaba haciendo algo mal se lo repetía hasta que entendiera.

Y de repente, sin previo avisa, con el pasar de los años, Black Star sintió que se estaba enamorando.

Tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte estaba feliz de haberse enamorado de una persona tan maravillosa, pero por otra tenía miedo de perder todo lo que tenía con Tsubaki por un sentimiento que tal vez ella no aceptaría. Por otra parte sentía que la estaba traicionando, por que desde que se había dando cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, todas sus acciones y acercamientos eran con otra intención... intención que la chica ni siquiera sospechaba, según él.

\- Tienes que relajarte, viejo -dijo Soul una tarde donde los tres chicos compartían en el parque- es algo normal, Tsubaki es una linda chica y ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos, era de esperarse.

\- Soul tiene razón -reafirmó Kid- tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por ti y también tiene miedo de perder la amistad que tienen. No creo que cualquiera aguante todas tus excentricidades de simio asimétrico solo por amistad -le dijo con cariño.

\- ¿Vez? Te lo dice alguien que no sabe si la persona que le gusta es hombre o mujer -se burlo Soul logrando que Kid le diera un golpe.

\- Tal vez tengan razón -murmuró Black, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos e ignorando la pequeña pelea de sus amigo sobre Chrona.

Aún con los consejos de sus amigos, el chico se sentía confundido. Durante toda su vida simplemente había actuó haciendo lo que sus instintos y su corazón le decían, pero al parecer por primera vez estos no estaban de acuerdo.

\- Tsubaki... ¿Podemos hablar después de clases? -finalmente, un par de días después, se decidió.

\- Claro ¿Es algo sobre las clases? -preguntó preocupada.

\- No, es algo personal.

Luego de una jornada escolar que a Black Star se le hizo eterna, llevo a Tsubaki al parque donde siempre se reunían todos e intento hablar.

\- Black Star, me tienes preocupada, tu nunca estas tan callado y siempre le cuentas a todos cuando tienes algún problema ¿Es con alguno de los chicos? -preguntó angustiada, no quería que sus amigos se pelearan.

\- No, es que... mi problema es contigo -murmuro nervioso.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Hice algo que te ofendiera? -preguntó un poco molesta ahora.

\- Todo lo contrario -se apresuró a decir- yo... voy a decirte algo, pero si no estas de acuerdo solo olvida que lo dije y sigamos siendo amigos -pidió con humildad, algo muy poco habitual en él.

\- Esta bien -dijo con comprensión.

\- Eres la mejor chica que eh conocido en mi vida, eres mi Diosa y... creo que me estoy enamorando de ti -confesó.

Tsubaki se sonrojo antes de que terminara de hablar, pero no dijo nada, solo jugó con sus manos, nerviosa, e hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero sutilmente Black posó una mano sobre las de ella, rogando una respuesta.

\- Es repentino -dijo luego de unos minutos.

\- ¿Sabes que? Mejor olvídalo, haz como que nunca te dije nada ¿Si? -dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose los cabellos, como sacando todas esas ideas de su cabeza.

\- Black Star -llamó despacio.

\- Tranquila, si ya no quieres hablarme esta bien, soy un tonto, jamás tuve que haber escuchado a ese par -murmuraba entre diente.

\- Black Star, escúchame -habló un poco mas fuerte logrando que le prestara atención- En este momento no puedo corresponder un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor... -el chico bajo la viste esperando lo peor- pero si me gustas... mucho y... tampoco quería decir nada por miedo al rechazo. Tal vez... podríamos darnos una oportunidad.

Black Star se puso de todos colores, por primera vez en su vida se quedo sin palabras y casi olvida como respirar. Intentaba decir algo coherente, pero solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentida y lo único cuerdo que logro hacer fue abrazar a Tsubaki y reír nervioso.

 **Este fic va dedicado a BlackStarNakatsukasa, te deseo mucha suerte en todo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


End file.
